


Reunion

by tmaslayme



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene, lumberfamily, post 310
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaslayme/pseuds/tmaslayme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finally makes it to Iceland.</p><p>Or: a glimpse into lumberfamily once Sarah and Kira finish laying in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Iceland is cold and covered in snow, enough to make her downright miserable if it were back in Canada. Sarah doesn’t seem to notice it at all though. From the second their plane touched down every inch of her body was buzzing with anticipation. Everything disappeared the second she caught sight of Kira running towards her in a puffy red coat. It’s the sight she’d dreamed of since the moment her and Cal walked out the back door of Mrs S’ house.  
  
She wasn’t even sure how long they had been laying in the snow at this point but the redness of Kira’s cheeks told her that it had been long enough. She wasn’t about to let her daughter catch a cold just because she couldn’t take her eyes off the young girl long enough to move inside. Sarah stood with Kira, brushing the snow off them both and allowed the little girl to lead them hand in hand to the cabin she’d been calling home temporarily.  _Temporary_ coming to an end very quickly Sarah realized and nearly grinned at the thought of getting to take her daughter back home with her again.   
  
Cal was waiting for them both just inside the door. His features were relaxed as he leaned against the wall with a grin. She felt Kira’s grip on her hand tighten just a little at the sight of the bearded man and Sarah saw an identical grin on her daughter’s face when she looked down. She was struck by the simplicity of the moment; recognizing Cal’s features in their child.  
  
“Are you gonna at least give me a hug?” his soft voice broke through her moment and she noticed he had pushed off the wall to stand directly in front of her. Kira dropped her hand and padded off further into the cabin, discarding her coat on the way.  
  
The question was all she needed to get moving again and Sarah let herself fall into his open arms. The last embrace they shared was at a time when they had no idea how long it would be until their next one. It was one full of fear and unknowing, panic that they came so close to something horrible happen to their child, and sadness that they were once again being pulled apart. It had been a long time and a lot had happened since they stood in the kitchen saying goodbye in the dead of night, but the way she felt so incredibly safe in his arms hadn’t changed a bit.  
  
Cal tipped his chin down slightly and Sarah pulled her head back from its position buried in his chest. He was marveling at her with that wide grin still firmly in place. She felt her knees weakening at the sight and did the only thing she could think of, leaning up and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.  
  
A gruff clearing throat had them breaking apart many moments too soon to see Siobhan hugging Kira tightly and Kendall taking up grumpy residence at the table in the corner. Cal kissed her cheek sweetly once and squeezed her. “We missed you.”  
  
“I missed you guys too, so much,” she replied softly. She burrowed herself a little further into his strong chest and took to watching her mother and daughter together, overwhelmed to finally be reunited. So many things had happened to change the course of her life in the recent months that she felt compelled to hold on to this particular memory. The feeling of being with her family safe and secluded was something she was quickly learning to cherish.  
  
“Mummy, come look at the pictures me and Daddy took!” Kira called over to her from the couch, quite obviously not caring that her parents were trying to create a quiet memory.  
  
Sarah began moving to her daughter before her brain even fully had time to process the request. It was then that she realized Cal had laced their fingers together and she looked back when she felt his resistance at following her.  
  
“Hey, someone’s gotta be in charge of making dinner,” he explained and cocked his head in the opposite direction that she was headed. She reluctantly unlinked their hands and joined her daughter on the couch, pretty certain she heard him introducing himself to Kendall as she went.  
  
Sarah dropped herself next to Kira as close as she could, throwing a protective arm around her daughter. Siobhan smiled at her over the top of the young girl’s head and Sarah returned it easily. It felt so right to be sat there with her mum and daughter catching up on lost time.  
  
Kira wasted no time switching the camera on and scrolling through the photos. Sarah listened with rapt interest as her daughter listed off various facts about the geography of Iceland and its people as pictures of various scenic settings graced the screen. She was sure almost all the information being spouted at her had come from Cal, their daughter making sure to memorize every detail for later times like now.

The reindeer pictures came next and the young girl’s voice noticeably increased in pitch, putting her excitement over the creatures on full display. Of course, this led to the revelation that Cal had taken them reindeer watching four times over the course of the trip and the father daughter duo had made absolutely sure to photograph every single one they saw.  
  
Sarah’s smile couldn’t have been wider as she listened to Kira recite the name of each animal that scrolled across the screen along with interesting personality facts about each that only the imagination of an eight year old could come up with. Sarah knew better than to question the facts, if Kira said they loved french fries then that was that.

She glanced up momentarily, catching Cal’s eye as he worked in the kitchen. Kendall had joined in helping to cook and he paused his actions to smile sweetly at her across the room. He mouthed something that she assumed to be along the lines of about how the ladies loved him with a gesture to Kendall followed by an obnoxious wink. She chuckled under her breath, careful to make sure Kira didn’t catch on to her brief distraction and focused back on her daughter’s reindeer stories.

* * *

The evening flew by and before she knew it Cal was scooping Kira up to carry her to bed. It was something he did so easily, naturally that Sarah knew he must have done it on more than one occasion over their trip together. It made her heart ache and flutter at the same time seeing the bond that was forming between the two but having missed out on watching it blossom.  

Siobhan and Kendall voluntarily retired to bed soon after, leaving Sarah and Cal to themselves on the pullout couch in front of the fire.  
  
“Thank you for taking all those pictures,” Sarah spoke softly into the quiet room. She was sprawled out half on top of and half next to Cal, the fire providing the room with a soft glow.  
  
“Of course,” she felt him nod his head against the top of hers. “I want us all to be able to take something happy away from all this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sarah trailed off her agreement and focused her gaze on the burning embers.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
“Not really,” she shrugged lightly. She wished she could really talk about what had happened with anyone, maybe even Cal especially. She just didn’t quite know how to do that yet. Sarah knew she had never exactly been good at the whole voicing her feelings thing. “I just wish I could forget it all.”  
  
“I know this probably isn’t what you wanna hear but – whatever happened out there is going to stay with you, Sarah. You may not be able to forget but you can move on from it. You just have to work at it.”  
  
She nodded, knowing the truth behind his words. She swallowed thickly and shuddered at the memories of her captivity. They were all coming back to her now and it suddenly felt like if she didn't breathe life into them they'd stay trapped and haunting in her forever. “Paul’s dead.”  
  
She felt Cal tense slightly at the name but he covered it quickly enough that she continued. “He told me he loved me and went off to blow up the military compound me and Helena were held in.”  
  
“Wow, that’s…” Cal blew out unsure what to even say to her confession. It probably wouldn’t be a good time to voice his slight jealousy over a dead guy’s love declaration to his sort-of girlfriend.  
  
“I feel like it’s my fault he’s dead. He claimed to love me and he blew himself up for me, but I never asked for any of that shit. I don’t know,” she ragged in frustration. It was the first time she was really voicing her emotions over the situation, electing to steer clear of the topic with Siobhan and Felix since she’d been home. She knew they'd only end up giving her  _the look_ that said worry and pity and that was pretty much the easiest way to ensure she shut up and shut down.   
  
“Did you?” Cal asked, hoping the two simple words implied what he was trying to ask without actually asking it. Because coming out and asking the woman you love, the mother of your child, if she loved another man that happened to now be dead was a little much for him to stomach.   
  
Sarah turned her gaze to him, an incredulous look on her face and then a small smile. “I flew out to the bloody arctic and I'm layin half-naked on a pullout couch with _you._ So, that tell you what you wanna know?”  
  
He smiled down at her and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so, huh?”  
  
“Idiot,” she muttered playfully, squeezing the arm he had wrapped snugly around her middle. They stayed silent laying together, letting the crackling of the fire fill the room. Before long though Sarah felt the burning of more details of her past few weeks begging for escape. She sighed raggedly and Cal chuckled under his breath knowing her frustration was boiling up. “And you know it turns out that bloody Kendall isn’t just Siobhan’s mum, she’s the Castor and Leda original. Which makes all those bastards are my biological brothers and my mum is what, my fuckin sister or some shite?”  
  
With raised brows Cal let the screwed up science stew in his brain for a moment. Who knew human cloning could get even more complicated than just accomplishing the feat itself? “Biologically speaking, maybe it’s a little screwed up, yeah. But your mom is your mom, Sar. You don’t have to let all this crazy science stuff skew that.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” she ran a restless hand through her wild hair. “I’m just so bloody tired of keeping track of all this shit and having to be the one leading the fight.”  
  
“Well you know I think I can help with the whole needing sleep thing,” he said and slid his body down so they were both laying facing each other. Cal tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear easily. “All you have to do is close your eyes and let it come. I’m right here with you and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you or Kira ever again, alright?”  
  
Sarah slowly let her eyes close, feeling safe for the first time in she couldn’t remember how long. His whispered words were a promise she knew he had no possible way of keeping and yet in her exhaustion she found herself unwaveringly trusting his vow. Feeling him press one final kiss to her temple Sarah drifted off into peaceful sleep under the watchful gaze of the man she was falling more into love with as the minutes passed. 


End file.
